The device of this invention relates to mail box supports and more particularly relates to mail box support post systems which include means for the lateral movement of the mail box during contact with a moving object in order to prevent damage that might otherwise occur to the mail box if it were in a fixed position.
It is well-known in the art of mounting mail boxes by the roadside that they can be affixed in such a way as to swing to the side when struck by a motor vehicle or other moving object. These supports usually allow the mail box to return to its central position for receipt of mail. This lateral movement is especially important in rural areas where mail boxes may be struck by snow plows or other types of vehicles and without which lateral movement the mail boxes would be severely damaged.